


Lazy Few Hours

by AYangThang



Category: RWBY
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: Weiss and Yang decide the world can turn without them for a few more hours. (Beacon Academy Days/One Shot Story)
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Lazy Few Hours

** Lazy Few Hours **

There was a chill in the air as two companions snuggled closer under the too thin blanket. There was no need to move, they had the day off. Long slumber called to them until the sunlight crept beyond the thick shade, hitting them both in the face. The taller of the two women groaned unhappily, muttering a soft curse as she pulled the blanket over her head.

The other woman, daintier in size, rubbed her eyes and checked the clock. Icy blue eyes falling upon the red numbers, noting that it was already reaching afternoon. Thinking a few choice words herself and refusing to say them, she promptly sat up and reached over the incredibly messy mane of golden bedhead. Tiredly she pulled the thick red curtain in the dorm tightly closed. A soft sigh falling from her lips as she wiggled her way back into the cozy confines of the bed and reclaiming her spot.

Weiss Schnee was not a lazy person by nature. She prided herself upon her studious efforts and high marks across all of her classes, but this once she could ignore the world. She wanted to, because even a huntress needed her beauty rest. With only a small handful of hours of sleep behind her, if she were to crawl out of bed now she was sure people would think her a gargoyle. Early to bed, early to rise was not something so easily affixed to the huntress way of life.

It was hard days, sleepless nights, and unquestionably difficult work. No one could fault her, not this time. Being a student it didn't rightly matter if she ignored the world today. Her buzzing scroll could be left ignored for a little while longer. 

Allowing her stubbornness to go a step further she tugged at the back of Yang’s shirt unhappily. It was too cold, and Yang as so warm. A soft wine of complaint slipped from her lips, but Yang capitulated as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, she cracked an eye open just long enough to see the girl blush, and what a pretty blush it was.

“Don’t even think about it….” Weiss said, refusing to even look at the sleepy smirk spreading across Yang’s face. She was too tired to hear it, and far too sleepy to care what brilliant shade of red her cheeks had become.

“Got it, babe.” Yang agreed mildly, pulling Weiss closer and closing her eyes contently. It was funny that Weiss was the one to say that, to refuse to address the sure magnitude of her feelings. New and timid, and entirely alien to her. It was also astoundingly cute, though even mentioning that little detail would be unwelcome. Yang kept it to herself.

Their relationship was too new to be cracking jokes anyway. It was a tender thing, really. Fragile and completely beyond anyone’s expectations. They were so different, and the phrase opposites attract had its limits. Outwardly, they faced the typical wisecracks about fire and ice from their friends. Inwardly though, they were perhaps more alike than most people wanted to admit.

Ruby had even said as much once. A passing statement that and cut to the core of more than a few painful memories.

“We really should get up soon.” Weiss said, loathe though she was to even consider it. Her words muffled by the nape of Yang’s neck that she left a small kiss on.

“Not now.” Yang murmured lazily.

“I said soon.” Weiss shot back without any heat. It was too delicate to be anything more than obvious fact.

“Nah, the world can turn without us for a few more hours.” Yang groused between a sleepy haze and having no desire to even think of the weight of responsibility today.

Weiss said nothing, a small yawn her complete agreement.

Weiss was the first to fall back to sleep, and Yang was left to wonder.

Victory won, Yang’s looming assignments and training at the gym wouldn’t drag her out of bed today. If she had her way about it, she wouldn’t extract herself from this warm cocoon until it was time to order dinner. Even then, a pizza was the perfect compromise, if she could get Weiss to agree. She could plot that later though.

She had other thoughts flitting around in her mind. The woman in her arms was a flat out impossibility, but this was no dream. It would never be a fantasy. Yang had to admit, it was amusing to think about, but in a small abstract way it was also terrifying. They were both fairly independent people, foul tempered and stuck in their ways. The reasons were different, but trauma had forged them. Past pains lingering deeply, anger an all too willing shield from pain. Despite relative popularity, they were both lonely. That little fact was hard to ignore.

Yang tried, but she often failed.

Weiss had her fame, Yang had a small number of admirers, all of it superficial. They had their friends of course, and certain family members that they could rely on without question, but those bonds had their own burdens. It was a heavy weight to carry alone, and loneliness had struck them both time and time again. Perhaps that’s what made this moment inevitable. What made this incredibly amazing person, a Schnee and therefore usually out of her league, just within reach.

Or, maybe it was just fate. Maybe it really was just that simple. Yang would never know.

As she closed her eyes once more, she found she really didn't care. The tiny snore she heard was the only lullaby she needed and no one would dare disrupt this tiny peace of heaven...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
> Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA


End file.
